ه That Ring ه
by Melissa-T
Summary: Taichi Yagami was a normal highschool stoodent that as anyone in his school admired Ishida Yamato (an upperclassman)Or so he did until Ishida started acting differently around him. "I hate to say it...but do you think Mr.Ishida reeaally hates you Taichi?"
1. Prologue ٭ Paired Rings ٭

Ok so…um... well as you can see this is a new story one which I must finish because…it's already finished, you'll see the truth is that I don't own the plot line. This is a manga that I read and own a copy from transformed into these characters. But well I won't tell you which manga is it until the end. Why? Because it would ruin the plot people you just can't read it before I finish this :P but I do say that is not my plot line okay? Please don't sue me.

Anyways if you know which manga it is then what about you just imagine it with Yama and Tai huh? I must say this manga is one of my very favorites I just can't help but love it …geez so sweet. After reading this I really recommend you to buy it because it's not the same to read it than to see the images. Yay! So cute. It's got great art and … I'm rambling again.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except maybe the character translations and some modifications XD

Warning: Shonen-ai, Yamachi

* * *

This is divided in 4 parts and 10 chapters apart from the prologue and the extra ending bonus (that couldn't be called epilogue), please enjoy

* * *

**ه That Ring ه **

**Part 1. The Rings **

**_Prologue. _٭ _Paired Rings _٭

* * *

**

_He seemed so kind,_

_he seemed graceful._

_A perfect gentleman,_

_a flawless student._

_Not a human being,_

_but an angel walking through earth.

* * *

_

"Damn him! Damn him to hell!"

'Why am I here again? Oh yeah … Jyou is mad …'

"Why do perfect people like him exist?"- asked Jyou as he took another gulp from his beer can – " More importantly, Why do perfect people like him exists in our school!"

'Why is Jyou mad? Well today at school he asked the class hottie, Mimi Tachikawa, to be his girlfriend. They had been hanging around for a long time now so nobody was really surprised. Indeed what you didn't expect was Mimi's replay.

"I'm sorry Jyou but that would be unfair since I'm in love with Ishida –san"- Yups that was Tachikawa's replay, that she was in love with upperclassman Ishida Yamato'

"Damn! It's all that guy's fault!"- Said Jyou getting drunker by the minute

'I understand how Jyou feels… but I also feel for Ishida, begrudged just for existing… but though you might think he'd have all kinds of grudges against him, strangely enough, there's hardly any who speaks badly of Ishida.

It's the same with me. The Ishida Yamato I see from afar … always wears a gentle smile … and I rater like him.

He doesn't seem like a snob. And the people around him treat him normally … he doesn't have any weird friends either…'

" I had even got paired rings for us to wear!"- I looked back at Jyou stopping in my train of thoughts as he said this.

"You don't mean The Rings do you?"- I asked looking at him in expectation

" Of course I mean that rings! You know they are the rage in our school. Paired rings on the right ring finger: a sign of friendship, ring on the right middle finger: single, and the greatest status of all… to wear matching rings on the left ring finger signifies a couple!" – Jyou was starting to get fired up with his explanation – " Man, I've so got a crush on her"

" Yeah but … aren't you getting ahead of yourself!" – I asked trying to interrupt his rambling about how much he loved Tachikawa

"You're so clueless."- he said waving his finger and tsk-ing – " Everyone's checking out who's wearing what ring on which finger. Even now … there's a rumor going around that you never take off that ring …" – he said pointing at the ring I always wore in my right middle finger - … and that you've still got the hots for your ex-girlfriend"

" Wha…! This got nothing to do with Sora!"- I said startled by the idea " it's not like this … is a match with hers. I just don't get the pair look thing … it's not my style. And I' am wearing it in my right middle finger. Sora did tried to coax me into it though…"

" Well to each his own but… single guys usually have, like, two or three spares. You've only got the one right. I think that's what fuels the rumors"

" Oh well, who cares. I like this ring. And I don't feel like taking it off. It's not like it was expensive or anything but I've had it for a long time and because I like it I've taken good care of it." – I said gazing lovingly at my ring – " It's like a … treasured sweet companion you know?"

"Lucky you.." – said Jyou itching closer with a smug look on his face- " If things had gone according to plan, I would have gotten Mimi … and we would now be gazing lovingly at our paired rings…" – then suddenly he turned a pool of tears again- " if it wasn't for that Yamato Ishidaaaa!"

' Still thinking that?'

" Ok, ok. Let's drink tonight. I'll keep you company"

'Jyou ranted on and on … but I didn't think badly of Yamato Ishida… until then…'

* * *

Heh heh. Some sort of cliffhanger. Anyways don't worry chap up will be up fairly soon please review and tell me so far how are you liking my adaptations.

Pd: don't kill me for making Mimi fall in love with Yama and turning Jyou down I may change that sooner or latter.

Pd2: Don't kill me for making Sora Tai's ex… I hate her so she wont appear sorry for those that where expecting her to. XD just kidding, It's just that I wanted top give her another role but… no… she is better as Tai's ex and not appearing at all (just mentioned)

OWARI

Mel.T >Kill me shining!


	2. Chapter 1 ٭ Overly Familiar ٭

Yay! Hehe people actually reviewed, thats nice! Now since there's not much to say other than the thanks I will move on to it.

**Bobbyneko: **nice you liked Jyou (by the way an advertisement Jyou do appears but he wont get too much focus). Yeah Yama is definitely not a prep but still I totally understand your point XD my bf is just lyk that so I'm not that amazed that people like him do exist.

And here is the chap!

**Yams41: **Glad you liked it!

**Prince Izzy 1: **And here comes why this fic is called that ring to explain you more about the rings

**Sorato Fan: **You again! Geez don't you have a life? I do like Mimato but I'm not a fan and I do not hate Sorato I just don't like it! And I'm definitely not a Koumi hater! Geez I love them together I just enjoy other things better. Stop cracking insults at me! Have you ever thought that people has the right to like whatever they want as long as they don't damage other people!

**XXX: **Whit this ring? … what's that? …. Do you mean that's the name of the original manga I'm getting the plot from? … As far as I knew that was not its name … however I could always be wrong and it might be called that as well �� shrug

**Wataru Fujii: **XD hoho I love you! … well not you but your nick heh heh. Can't help it he was my fav character. Anyways yep its going to be a little bit different. I mean I can't leave things between Mim's and Jyou like they end in the manga. and yep the book is awesome.

**KrystalSakura: **Yeepers its your fav song! XD it's mine too and I do refer to Shining Collection by Kill me shining. I am one of the Pika sisters the other one is my Pika sis Alissa Tao who has as a signature Kiss Shining! So yeah we are all pika pika! XD Yups I'm a really big Shonen-ai fan! I have complete gravitation anime (along with the OVAs) not to mention my big manga collection. Of course OtRFK is there. I so LOVE that manga!

**Kaisuun: **Oh well I just thought the chracters fitted perfectly into Tai and Yama so yeah why not? XD I love the manga!

**Akira Shadow: **Yeah it do was really nice and sweet! Thanks for your support :D

_Disclaimer: _Don't own

_Warning: _You know , shonen-ai, slight swearing..and that's all, I believe.

**NOTE: **someone asked what grade ar they in.. I can't remember who did but any ways they are supposed to be in high school.

So that's it, on with the first chap.

* * *

**ه That Ring ه **

**Part 1. The Rings **

_Chapter 1. _٭ _Overly Familiar _٭

BANG.BANG

I knew I would regret it later…

BANG.BANG

… but that doesn't change the fact…

BANG.BANG

…that my head…

BANG.BANG

…hurts so fucking much!

And Jyou is SO NOT helping…

"What's wrong Tai? You don't look well!" – Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.- " Does your head aches!" – Why is he still screaming as if I was in the other classroom? And why doesn't he has a hangover too! – "You know, you should go get fresh air, wash your face maybe?" – Oh yeah that sounds fabulous, anyway away from Jyou is a safe place from my head.

So I stood up heading for the bathroom- "Do you want me to go with you!"- Hell no! Can't you see I'm trying to get away from your loud and head-banging voice! … so I just said no with my head and headed out of the classroom. Praying to all gods I knew that he wouldn't follow me.

* * *

When I arrived at the bathroom I thought maybe heading out of the classroom wasn't such a good idea now apart from the banging in my head I could actually see things swirling around… geez I hadn't have a hangover like this since like the very first time I got drunk!

I supported myself on the sink and tuned the knob, cold water started purring out and I reached to get some of it on my hands and splash it over my face. But stopped to take my ring of first or it would tarnish; I left it in the frame of the mirror and started splashing water at my face as I had intended to – "Uurgh I feel like crap…"

I splashed once, twice, but then I splashed hardly than I should've and managed to splash the person standing beside me as well – "Oops. I'm sorry did I get you?"- I looked up to meet a hand standing a handkerchief towards me.

"Wanna dry off? Your bangs are soaked" – said the guy in a gentle voice – "Don't worry. I didn't get splashed that badly"

I took the handkerchief gratefully and directed it t my face. The clean smell of soap immediately reached my nostrils, a big difference from someone like me who carries the same handkerchief in his pocket day after day.

"Um thanks. I'll give it back when it's been…"- I looked up to face him - "…washed" – and I couldn't seem to speak anymore, at least I had hopped so because all I could think about was the fact that the guy Jyou and I talked about all night was right in front of me! Talk about awkward! And he was even lending me his handkerchief! Me! What was he doing here! But no such look I actually did speak…-" Yamato Ishida!"

"What…" – he was looking strangely at me and I couldn't seem to think let alone talk again.

"Ummm… uhhh… I…"

"Hmph! I've never been treated so casually by someone I haven't even met before. And by an underclassman no less"

"Uh, no, I …" – crap- "I'm sorry …" – huh?… his expression

"When you see a celebrity on the street, I bet you point and yell 'Look it's-what's his name!' Right?" – What! He – I – wha -

"Wha…! I most certainly do not!" – what's his problem?

"Hmmph! Whatever" – he turned to look at his uniform – "Because of your clumsy splashing, my uniform's gotten soaked… but again whatever" -he looked back at me and pulled his handkerchief out of my grip – "But let me tell you something… wash your face at home" – he said with this really annoying look on his face as he looked down at me

'Mrrrgh! Don't look down at me! Yah so I'm shorter, so what! Dammit! What are you mocking me you jerk!' – this guy was getting on my nerves – "s…so what this is the third floor! The senior floor is the fourth!" (A.N: Pathetic counter attack -;)

"Well sorrrry… it was crowded on the upper floor" – he said turning to face the sink " Don't worry I wont come back"

"W…wait!" – I just can't back off…- "Y…your insulting tone… isn't it more rude than just acting casual!"

"…and?" – he looked as if it didn't matter, that jerk!

"W…well…!" – geez what am I doing? – " …I …I mean… I have a name! Taichi Yagami don't forget it!" – he stared at me for a moment before he turned around and started to leave. He stopped in front of the door and turned back at me.

"Fine. This is for Taichi Yagami" – What? What is it? – "…don't order me around"

And I watched him leave, while I could barely move he seemed so satisfied with himself! 'What was that? He is not like what everyone says at all! That condescending attitude, those cruel eyes, that sarcastic tone … What gentle honor student? He's got everyone doped! They're fooled by his looks! And all that just because he tought I was overly familiar… Geez, blew my head ache away' I turned back to the sink and picked my ring to put it back on but the…- "Huh?"

* * *

Again a weird sort of cliffhanger…. Sorry it took me so long it's just I just finished exams and argg I had to take 2 extra exams because I want a special scholarship for academical achievement! And they where sooooo long! They locked me up with a sheet of paper full of little circles a pencil and a manual for 6 hours! They are insane! Oh well I hope I did well.

Anyways sorry again I promise the next one to be up faster and to be larger as well.. I hope its larger. Since this was just 3 pages :S

_Owari_

**Melissa . Tao . Kill . me . shining. ! .**


End file.
